Horror Movie
by Valier
Summary: Watching a horror film has it's ups and downs. Especially for Lewis. When Wilbur drags him into watching an extremely gory one though, Wilbur regrets it soon enough. But that doesn't mean he can't try to enjoy calming him down... WilburxLewis


**^_^ I'm so proud of myself. Three attempts, two days and 43 minutes have produced this, my first Meet the Robinsons fanfic :) I was inspired to write this after looking at some WilburxLewis fanart on DeviantArt. If you want the see the picture that inspired me, it's called Horror Movie (surprise, surprise) by MarticusProductions. This is WilburxLewis, so turn away if you're gonna hate it. It's set in an AU, where they're just normal kids and Lewis is Wilbur's best friend, not his father. Anyway, I don't mention what film they're watching in the cinema, so kudos if you can guess!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Meet the Robinsons, the film they are watching in the theatre ;) or The Exorcist**

**However:I would kill to own Wilbur and Carl ^_^  
**

* * *

Wilbur smiled and scarfed down another mouthful of popcorn, watching as the Demon Barber slit another man's throat. Blood poured down his neck as his body became limp and pale, before the lever was pulled and he fell down the chute to the pie room, landing with a bone-crunching thud. This was definitely one of the greatest films _ever_. Even _if_ some of the blood looked like thick ketchup. A whimper came from his left and Wilbur turned to see his companion, Lewis, hugging his knees to his chest and squeaking as the 'rubies' flowed down necks. Wilbur mentally swore and regretted dragging Lewis to see the film. He remembered when they had watched The Blair Witch Project a few months ago and Lewis had been scared out of his mind from the first minute. Unlike Wilbur, Lewis scared easily when it came to horror films. The blood, zombies, murder, etc..., got to him in a way that didn't affect the older boy. There was no denying though, the blonde looked pretty cute when scared. Chewing the inside of his lip, he pondered whether he could do anything to make Lewis feel better, but before he could, the scene changed. Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief as Lewis released his knees and straightened up a bit, glancing around the almost empty theatre to make sure no-one noticed him squealing. Turning back to the film, the junior inventor actually started to enjoy it for a while, until one of the most bloody scenes in the film. He stared in horror as Pirelli had his face smashed in with a kettle, watching as the blood seeped from his head. When he thought it was over, he watched on, only to be scared out of his wits when his throat was slit. Emitting an extremely high cry, he looped his arms around Wilbur's middle, buried his face into his chest and screwed his eyes shut. The dark haired boy flushed pink.

"L-Lewis?"Wilbur questioned, upon feeling his friend hugging him. All he heard in response was some incoherent mumbling and he chuckled, twirling some of Lewis' blonde hair around his finger. Then it hit him. He was a self-proclaimed _genius_ so why hadn't he thought of this before? If Lewis got scared, he would hold on to him, giving Wilbur the opportunity to enjoy himself a little...

Shaking his head, he ruffled Lewis' hair and sighed silently. He sounded like a pervert... and he was only a year older than this boy too. The film moved on and gradually, Lewis' head turned back to the screen, watching tentatively and closing his eyes regularly just in case. As the movie neared it's end, Wilbur reached inside his popcorn box and realised he had a handful of popcorn left. Huffing, he chewed on them slowly, savouring the sweet flavour as Mrs Lovett was thrown into the furnace. The arms around his middle tightened again and Wilbur's hands made their way down to Lewis' hair and face, one stroking his cheek, the other finger-combing his hair. Down at the front of the theatre, a group of Johnny Depp fan-girls were screaming as the barber finally had his throat slit and died slowly, his wife in his arms. The screams alerted Lewis to what was happening on screen. All that blood...

He couldn't take his eyes away from the screen and his face became pale. He almost crushed Wilbur's ribs and he knew he had to stop, but couldn't. The imagery was so disgusting, so traumatising...

"Lewis! Lewis! Snap out of it, it's a _movie_!"Wilbur called, cupping his face and trying to get baby blue to meet with chocolate. It wasn't working at all, and Wilbur resorted to desperate measures. And by 'desperate measures' I mean...

Sliding his hands around the back of Lewis' head, Wilbur moved forward and kissed him. Their eyes fluttered shut and the younger boy pulled the older one in closer, moving his hands up his back to his hair. Wilbur's lips were sweet, just like the popcorn he had been eating... Suddenly, Wilbur pulled away and with a mockingly playful look, said,

"Uh uh, _no way_, you do _not_ touch the hair."

Lewis smiled and blushed, leaning into Wilbur as the movie played it's last scene.

"Fine. I don't touch _the_ hair, if you don't touch mine."

"What?"

"Don't think I'm stupid Wilbur Robinson. I could feel you playing with my hair."Lewis smiled.

Wilbur gave him a crafty grin and ruffled his hair like before, whispering,

"You're 12 and I'm 13. I'm older, so I'll do what I want, okay?"

"Whatever."

Both boys smiled at each other before laughing. Despite all the gore of that film, and the terror, Lewis didn't actually think he reacted that badly with it being a horror movie. That was, until Wilbur brought _The Exorcist_ home...

* * *

**Hopefully that was good and stuff, and any fanatics of the movie will notice I kind of quoted Wilbur ;) I should have found an excuse to make him say "That is an excellent question." XD Btw, If you hate yaoi, I _did_ say at the top not to read this, so don't go flaming me because you can't read Authors Notes, 'kay? Plus, I dropped subtle hints throughout the story, so _hopefully_ you know what movie they were watching :) Sorry if scene descriptions weren't accurate, but it's been ages since I saw that film. See ya later!**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=**

**P.S. Don't ask how they got into an 18 rated movie... I don't know myself... XD  
**


End file.
